Hell's Mistress
by OpenBook456
Summary: A series of snipets/one-shots following Ichigo Kurosaki, and his lieutenant, Lunao Esba. "TAICHO YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAVE A NIPPLE PIERCING!" Ichigo/OC
—

Catching her Captain red-handed and guilty was a hobby of Lunao's, although she would never openly admit it. Her Captain, was by far one of the most famous heroes of the winter-war. A prodigy and a excellent leader, proven by his transformation of the 5th squad in the past 5 years. Although when it came to sneaking about, Ichigo Kurosaki was about as subtle as Kenpachi riding an elephant-sized Yachiru.

Lunao Esba, lieutenant of the 5th squad of Gotei 13 stared amusedly at her orange-haired captain, flicking her long black hair off her shoulder as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"So, Taicho, start speaking, and start speaking fast. Because if Sou-taicho finds out that you're sneaking off to the world of the living, yet again, just because you want to witness some anomaly called the 'Northern Lights', which frankly does not even sound that interesting, he will be pissed. And this time I'm not covering for you because honestly, you just never listen to me and-"

"Lunao, shut up" A vien visibly popped on Ichigo's forehead as he glared at his annoyingly voluptuous vice-captain. His glared intensified as he caught sight of the shimmering defiance in Lunao's bright, emerald eyes. His eyes narrowed in response. "I'm your captain and it's your job to help me" he declared, toning his voice to 'captain-moody-mode' as she liked to call it.

"Taaaaaicho you can't emotionally black-mail me like this! Oh what have I done to deserve such a menacing Captain!" Lunao lifted her arms up, before dramatically putting a hand to her forehead. "Kyouraku-taicho never treated me like this! When I was his third-seat he respected me!" Lunao's eyes shined with fake un-shed tears.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lunao don't start, I'm begging you". Ichigo's experience with his fukutaicho had taught him that her stubborn nature, together with her exaggeration tactics, loud persona and charming looks, blended into a very deadly mix. He had personally experienced and was even traumatised by her shameless manipulation and constant nagging.

Ichigo let himself take in her appearance. Dressed in standard shinigami gear, with her zanpaktou sheathed by her side, she all but stood out with her mid-waist shining black hair, stunning emerald eyes glinting with mischief and perky small nose. On her left ear, she wore a dangly earring with two blue feathers attached to it. Ichigo thought it looked good, as it contrasted with the smooth, paleness of her slender neck. Overall, her features were appealing. And of course her figure didn't help either. He didn't dwell on the latter as he felt his cheeks heat up. He heard the object of his speculations sigh in defeat.

"Ugh fine taicho, but this is the last time! Next time I'm definitely telling Kuchiki-fukutaicho about it." Lunao scrunched her nose up and glared at Ichigo, silently daring him to continue.

"I know I trained you well Lunao, but now I'm starting to wonder weather you have a ruthless streak in you" He scowled at nothing in particular and turned to Lunao when he heard a muffled chuckle. Yes ruthless indeed.

—

Lunao stared at her captain in disbelief. Mouth slightly agape and eyes comically wide.

"Taicho, you can't be serious."

Ichigo glanced uninterestedly at the little party of hollows gathered in from of him and once again silently gestured his fukutaicho to advance and attack. He waited for about ten seconds.

"Lunao, move." He added irritably.

"Taicho this is so unnecessary, I mean can't you see I'm wearing my favourite pair of sandals today!" She whined in answer and placed a hand on her hip. An idea occurred to her. "Really now, a strong captain like you, are you telling me you need your vice-captain to handle all these lowly hollows?". She grinned when she heard Ichigo sigh. Obvious triumph, she thought. That was until Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder and shoved her with little force towards the hollows.

Ichigo grinned when he saw the scandalised look she sent him over her shoulder.

"This is for your own good Lunao, you've been doing paperwork for so long now I doubt you even remember how to hold your zanpaktou." He obviously was trying to rile her up, there's no way Ichigo would accept someone weak into his division, yet alone be his vice-captain. Doesn't mean he didn't think his fukutaicho was getting a little too laid back. Memories of Hitsugaya scolding Matsumoto appeared in his mind and he quickly decided he was doing the right thing. One Rangiku Matsumoto was definitely enough for Soul Society.

"Activate your Shikai, I'd like to see you in action, maybe give you a couple of pointers." He knew he had her then. Yes, Lunao was talented he knew that. Just sometimes she needed the right motivation to do things.

He watched as her frown deepened. "TAICHO YOU ARE SO RUDE!" She unsheathed her zanpaktou. "I will show you that I am worthy of being your second in command, no matter how mannerless you are!" He grinned in answer, encouraging her even further.

Lunao shunpoed away from her captain, and closer to the hollow nest. She ran her hand over the regular looking katana. She didn't waste any time.

"Flames of hell! Jigoheda!"

Black flames erupted around Lunao engulfing her zanpaktou. As the flames became smaller, her zanpaktou's true form came to view. An axe, attached to a loose chain which was wrapped around her other hand. Both scolding, bright red, a thousand degrees hot, yet it didn't seem to burn her pale small hands. She always emitted the darkest and strangest spiritual pressure Ichigo has ever sensed in a vice-captain. Almost like trying to breath while running a marathon, and sitting in a steam room while holding your hand over your mouth. Simultaneously. Ichigo had heard of Lunao's shikai release before she became his fukutaicho. It was greatly feared amongst her peers.

Hell's mistress, they called her. Always surrounded by black fire that burnt enemies down to the ground, yet never left a single mark on her. Pretty contradictory to her relaxed exterior, he thought. She could catch, quiet literally, anyone off guard— at least that was his excuse for underestimating her the first time they met.

Ichigo felt the immense heat, radiating from Lunao's fight. The heat leaving him slightly de-hydrated and mildly uncomfortable. He watched carefully as three hollow appeared behind her. His fingers resting on Zangetsu twitched, as he became a little anxious. Watching from the sidelines wasn't really his thing after all.

Lunao turned around in time to swing her axe at an upcoming claw. She visibly tensed, this was taking too much time for her liking. And her taicho seemed to be enjoying the show. She wouldn't want to spoil him.

"Shi." Her single command, accompanied by a raise of her axe, caused the remaining hollow to light up in angry, black flames. She swung her axe effortlessly, one last time and shot her captain a cheeky grin.

She landed by his side gracefully as he gave her a standing ovation. "See now, that wasn't that bad was it Lunao?" he clapped once more and let his gaze settle on her. There wasn't even any visible perspiration on her skin, when moments ago her zanpaktou was a literal furnace. Infact, she looked mildly amused.

"Hai, Taicho!" She replied with a wicked smile. "But make me do that again when I'm wearing my favourite sandals, and I will shave your eyebrows off while you're taking a nap at HQ." She flicked her hair off her shoulder and shunpoed towards the Seretei. "Coming, taicho?"

Ichigo decided he wouldn't be taking any naps in his barracks any time soon.

—

"Taaaicho do you know what day it is today?!" Lunao asked excitedly with visible stars in her eyes as she walked into her captain's office. Ichigo looked up from his paper work briefly, "Thursday?" He winced when she gasped dramatically.

"Taicho, today is the day we're joining Nanao-chan and Kyoraku-taicho to go to the hot springs! Remember? I told you last Tuesda-"

"No." Ichigo interrupted. Pausing to check the time, he nearly jumped out of his seat when saw how close Lunao had gotten to his desk. Staring at him, disbelief written in her emerald eyes.

"TAICHO YOU PROMISED AND I TOLD KYORAKU-TAICHO AND WE ALREADY HAVE A RESERVATION AND-"

"I said no, Lunao" Ichigo interrupted again. "We have work to do, and you're late, by the way." He looked at Lunao, who's expression had changed into a mild desperation and panic. "Here. Take these papers to the sixth division, they need to be signed by Byakuya" He lifted his hand to give her the small stack of papers when he heard a sniffle.

Lunao looked at her captain with her trademark puppy eyes, hoping he would change his mind.

If Ichigo got a dollar for every time he witnessed these puppy eyes, from either his sisters, Rukia or his lieutenant, for sure he'd be a billionaire. He was immune. He thought.

Those sad emerald eyes stared at him with unshed tears and her lip wobbled a bit.

"Taicho you promised!" she screamed.

"I did no such thing, Lunao" Ichigo sighed, this was getting troublesome. He has no idea when he'd become so patient when dealing with needy females. Experience, he guessed.

"Taicho I promise to do all of your paperwork for a whole week if we go!" Desperate measures. If her hand would fall off, finishing all that paperwork, so be it. But there's no way she would be missing this trip. Lunao made up her mind. "Make that ten days". To hell with it all.

"Two weeks, and you're doing my laundry tomorrow" he quickly added.

"Done." She answered, satisfied with herself. "You're such a baby, which Captain can't do their own laundry?" She snorted, in an unladylike manner.

"Careful, Lunao" Ichigo answered with a raise of his orange eyebrows.

"Hehehe" Lunao waved her hands in front of herself dismissively. "Just kidding Taicho!"

-Later at the hot springs-

"Taicho, it's a hot spring, you're meant to take off your clothes" Lunao looked at Ichigo like he was the stupidest creature to ever roam the heavens.

"I know that you moron!" He scowled in her direction, offended by her tone, while eyeing the steam slowly rising from the warm water.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lunao dip her toe into the water, showing off her smooth pale leg. She was clad in a small white towel, which honestly left very little to the imagination. Ichigo's heart started beating faster. She turned to him. "Nanao-chan should be here any moment now with Kyoraku-taicho, I suggest we get in the water before they arrive." She rolled her eyes when she caught Ichigo spacing out.

"Taicho, take your clothes off" she declared boldly. Ichigo snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?" A light blush adorned his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "I guess I should" he mumbled mostly to himself.

Lunao giggled quietly, but her ministrations were cut short when Ichigo's tanned, smooth, bare chest came into view. She knew her Captain was in shape, oh yes, she definitely appreciated his fine specimen of a male body. But what caught her attention, was a small flashy metal attached to one of his nipples on his toned pectoral muscle.

"TAICHO YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAVE A NIPPLE PIERCING!"

—

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you liked it (or not), or if you want me to continue!

Wanted to clarify a couple things, Lunao is a made up character. Just decided to explore my imagination a little!

Her Zapaktou's abilities are very dark and mysterious and hell-ish, and she's pretty much a walking piece of hell. Her command "Shi", literally translates to 'death', so that's that.

Chapters will get longer by demand (?) cause like what if I write and no one reads? I'm a pessimist guys.

-A


End file.
